


奖白 | 特殊的通关奖励 (上）

by Aoirokagami



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoirokagami/pseuds/Aoirokagami
Relationships: Yonashiro Sho/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 2





	奖白 | 特殊的通关奖励 (上）

JO1是吉本大陆最有名的佣兵团，不论是想要收集凶猛野兽的皮毛还是想要消灭掉仇人，只要报酬丰厚，基本上没有任务会被拒接。团内为首的是与那城奖，强大的实力以及关怀包容的性格让他成为当之无愧的团长，带领十个团员到处跑任务。

这天，他们接到一个奇怪的委托，一个白发苍苍、穿着华贵的妇女带着一箱金银财宝和一个标记了堡垒位置的地图找上了门，希望JO1能替她杀了住在堡垒里的老魔王并取来他的犄角，为她的儿子报仇。起初众人还觉得委托人给的酬劳还不足以让他们冒险去挑战魔力高强的魔王，但她一再强调堡垒里面藏着大量的宝藏，才引得他们接下了这个任务。

遵循着老人的指示，一行人顺利地找到堡垒所在的位置，并在错中复杂、犹如迷宫一样的地下城中找寻情报中的老魔王。这次的任务说难吧，一路上遇到的都是些一击毙命的小怪，团员们都是一人一只轮流砍着玩，但说容易吧，找了两天都不见传说中魔王的踪影，团员们开始对城堡里藏着大量财宝这个说法存疑。  
「说起来，真的有魔王会吧这么弱的小怪放出来守宝藏吗？好像也太不重视了吧，可能藏着的宝物也没多少呢」河野纯喜挥剑又砍杀了一只小怪。  
「不知道呢，可能魔王对自己很有信心，不需要靠这些小怪也能守得住宝藏吧。给，先吃些干粮补充一下体力吧」温柔可靠的团长早已习惯了在士气低落的时候安抚自己的团员。

又一个分岔路，一边是昏暗的狭窄长廊，一边则是一个死胡同，要是奖提出走向那条长廊的话想必是不会得到任何异议的，可是，一阵暗香把他引到通往另一边的路，身体好像不受控制一般，擅自走向了那个死胡同，只来得及留下一句「我到那边探探路，你们先走吧，待会追上你们。」

被一只无形的手推搡着向前走，死路的尽头凭空出现了一扇纯黑的门，光滑的表面映着他迷惑不解的表情，随后自己打开了。

映入眼帘的是一张放置在房间中心的大床，昏暗的房间唯一的光源来自床两侧的火炬。绕着二郎腿坐在床边的人，想必就是他们要找的老魔王了。与想象中面目狰狞，满身皱纹的形象相违，眼前的人五官精致，看上去最多也只有二十来岁，一头柔软的紫色秀发间长着一双犄角，身后还有一条如皮鞭一样的尾巴。

「你就是传说中的老魔王吧，总算让我找到你了，来决斗吧」奖把手搭在剑鞘上，摆出一副备战的姿态。眼前的人对于奖的行为不置可否。  
「呵呵。好啊，来决斗吧」被称为魔王的人勾起一边嘴角意义不明的笑了，空气亦随即凝结。奖发现自己被定住了，甚至无法开口说话，一身的肌肉在神秘的魔力下毫无抗衡之力。魔王从床上跳了下来，缓缓走到了奖跟前，牵住他的手半拉半拽地把他带到了床边，无法自主移动的奖跌坐在柔软的床垫上。

被称作魔王的人解下了脖子上的choker把奖的双手绑了起来，再取下自己身上的皮带把他捆在了床头。「哒」，一个清脆的响指，奖厚重的衣物和装备在一瞬间化作粉尘。

“太狡猾了吧，我身上已经一丝不挂了，魔王还能穿戴整齐。“ 

白岩分开双腿跨坐在奖的大腿上，看着眼前的男人满意地咧开嘴笑了，整齐的白牙就这样露出来了，酒窝意外的有几分稚气。奖不由得吞了下口水，心想“这个姿势有点糟糕啊，重点是，老魔王也长得太好看了吧，完全是我会喜欢的类型啊“

无法得知奖心中所想的魔王伸手揉了下他的胸膛，像是在验货似的。明明灭灭的火光把美人裸露的肩头衬得更显白皙，他不经意地舔唇，露出半截舌头把干渴的嘴唇舔湿了，粉嫩的嘴唇上涂着一层晶亮的液体。奖小腹一紧，条件反射般闭上了双眼，不敢再看到那香艳的场景。  
「不敢看吗？真逊」魔王轻佻的神情表露无遗，打了一个响指，两排的火炬应声熄灭了，本来已经幽暗的房子更是陷入一片漆黑，同时，奖感受到身上无形的枷锁被解除了。  
「喂，你究竟想干什么，我是来决斗的」 从归自由的与那城迫不及待地想要挣脱魔王的约束。  
「嘘。我们不是在决斗吗？不要输给我哦」明明是挑衅的话语，偏偏魔王说话软软糯糯的，浓重的鼻音让他听起来像在撒娇一样，听得奖生不来气。

\---------------TBC-----------------------


End file.
